


Empress

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Mind Games, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Condy has Jade and Jane under her mental control, and she uses it to take advantage of them for her pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empress

You are fully aware that you are not in full control of your mind.  You have fought and screamed and cried, but all your mouth says is "Obey."

You have deposited the boy you used to be in love with into a Dersite prison, alongside a bemused-looking Roxy, and you turn to face your cohort in crime as she shuts the door.

Her eyes are a bright, almost-glowing green, and you have already witnessed her terrifying power.  Like your own face, hers is blank, white ears perked and alert.

There is nothing for the two of you to do, because there is no reason to guard Roxy and Jake.

As much as you love them, your friends are not significant challenges, even if they manage to escape.  Neither will fight you, and neither CAN fight this strange woman who may be the friend Jake has mentioned in passing.

Jade has sent Dirk far, far away.  You can only pray he is safe.

Because you know, with a crushing certainty, that he can't save you.

You aren't sure how long you and Jade stare into one another's eyes, paralyzed by magics you never knew could exist, even in the game, listening to Jake desperately calling out for you and Jade to let them out, please don't leave us here, Jane, why are you doing this?

Roxy gently informs Jake that you and Jade can't hear him, you are in the control of the Batterwitch and beyond hearing, beyond hope.

Jake takes this as a challenge and redoubles his efforts.

You wish you couldn't hear him.

Without your conscious control, your body turns, and you see Jade turn as well.  The two of you leave behind your friends.  You walk side-by-side through unfamiliar halls, carapaces scattering out of your way, because you WILL walk over them if they don't.  You can't help yourself.

You try to not feel relieved that you are not alone in this ordeal, that there is someone who will understand, who will appreciate how truly awful this is, but the sound of Jade's heels clacking on the floor next to the soft slap of your shoes heartens you.

Eventually, the two of you reach the Batterwitch, standing before her gold- and jewel-encrusted throne, which is surrounded by more gold, by boondollars and boonbucks and even suitcases that look like some type of boon money you've never seen before.

She lounges on the throne, one leg thrown over the arm, GCat sleeping on the floor under her dangling foot.  Her enormous hair, black and thick, makes a dark pathway across the mountain of gold, the blackness relieved only by her long, long horns, and the sharp slash of her white teeth against skin the color of starless paradox space.

"Shell, shell, shell, lookit what the catfish dragged in.  Hello, gills.  How're you?"

All of a sudden, your mouth, your body are your own, and you let out a wordless scream, shaking and enraged, unable to put words to the pain you feel.

She looks amused beyond the film of tears spilling from your eyes, staining your glasses.  You hate her so much.  How could you have come from that?  How could you in any way be related to that?  You don't realize you've said these things aloud until a soft voice at your side answers.

"Ectobiology."

You whip your head around to look at Jade.  Her face is now stony, those white ears flattened back against her hair, her eyes fixed on the Batterwitch.  After a long moment, she turns her head to look at you, green eyes softening sadly, and opens her arms for a hug.

She looks like Poppop, but also like Jake, but also like someone else, completely different, who understands how hard it is.

You throw yourself into her arms, weeping against her shoulder.  She holds your close, murmuring into your godtier hood, which is bright red, instead of the beigey brown it should be.

"Shh, it's ok.  It'll all be ok.  Have faith in your friends, and mine."

She adds the last with a hard, cutting edge that makes the Batterwitch laugh.

"Don't be such a guppy.  You're the strongest, and I've got you in my net, little gill.  Your friends don't stand a chance."

Her net.  The Crockercorp tiara!  If you can get it off, you can get free and help your friends!

You hastily pull away from Jade, who gives you a strange look, and lift your hand to pull off the tiara.

Only you can't move your hand.  Or your arm.

You ball your fists, thinking you've been immobilized again, but that works perfectly fine.  Your touch your face, your hair, even the tiara itself, but you can't make a move to take it off.

You look at the Batterwitch, and she's smirking at you.

"You're just angling for a chance to get away ain'tcha?"

"What did you do?"

"How stupid do I look?"

"Pretty stupid."

The last is from Jade, who says it in an offhanded manner, as if the words came to her mouth unbidden, but quite wanted.

"Shaddup, y'little dogfish, noone asked you."

"Whoops, lemme just file that under 'fuck you' and 'in the ass' with a heaping helping of 'with something hard and sandpapery,' your royal batterbitch."

The Batterwitch laughs, as amused as you are stunned.

"That's acshelly pretty funny, so I'mma let that go, but speaking of fuckin', it's been a SHELL of a long time, so why don't you c'mere and make my night complete?"

You step forward before Jade can move.

You have the mostly-useless life powers, so it's not like she can really kill you, even if she tries, and Jade might be able to get away while you're distracting the Batterwitch.

At least you're pretty sure that's why you're doing it.  Your reasoning ability suddenly goes fuzzy around the edges as you move to stand before the Batterwitch.

You didn't realize how far your were standing away from her, how huge she is next to you.  One of her hands could wrap around your entire arm from wrist to elbow, and she painfully taps a knuckle the size of your hand under your chin, tilting your head up.

"Oh, looky, we gotta volunteer!"

"I'm gonna bite your clit off."

She laughs, low and unpleasant, "Oh, you humans are so fuckin' cute.  You reely think I've only got half the equipment, like your ridiculous dimorphous asses?"

She sits up, careful of her long hair, and presents her back to you.

There is a zipper the goes from the back of her neck, all the way down to her hips, and when you unzip it, the only way you can tell the dark material from her skin is the fact that the zippered fabric peels away, because the pinkish purple designs adoring the front have not been extended back here.

She peels off the skintight jumpsuit, revealing more black skin, nippleless breasts above faintly pink finger-shaped scarring in two sets of three, and long lines of what were either bleeding scratches or, based on her face, gills.

Oh dear sweet baby jesus, what is that?

You gasp aloud, stepping back, and the click of Jade's heels heralds her arrival at your side.  A soft "Hmm" escapes her at the sight, and you have to give her an astonished look.

"Hmm?!  That's all?!"

Jade shrugs, "I dated a sprite for a while.  It's complicated and more interesting than you'd expect."

You don't want to know.

"Shell and damnation, are we done glubbing, or can we get this showboat goin' already?"

You turn your gaze back to the Batterwitch's lap, astonished and horrified by what you see there.

Instead of the vagina you expected, she has a strange fuschia slit that spills color all over her thighs and the throne beneath her.

But more bizarre than that is the wiggling appendage climbing out of a smaller slit above the first.  It looks like a bright pink tentacle against her dark skin, and the glowing tip wraps around her wrist when she lowers her fingers to her alien vagina.

And then you move again, your hands reaching out to peel the cold, slimy appendage away from her wrist, twining it through your fingers and causing her to hum with pleasure.

"That's it, my gill, good gill."

To your confused distress, more tentacles come out the more you touch the one you've got, leaving trails of pink against your honey-colored brown skin.

By the time they stop coming out, you're holding about eight paired tentacles, each about five inches long and glowing at the tip, running up and down a stem that's as long as your arm.

This is insane.

By this point, Jade has joined you, and she curiously twines her fingers around the appendages on her side, stroking the base and ridge of the Batterwitch's bulge, to the tune of the Batterwitch's pleased moans.

You'd really been hoping Jade would flee, but the sight of the fuschia genetic material against skin a tawny brown just a bit darker than your own sends a pleasant zing through your body.

She pulls one hand away, lifting it to her mouth, and hesitating for just a moment before licking her fingers.

"It's sweet," she murmurs, surprised.

You open your mouth before you can think about it, and she puts her finger between your lips.

She's right.  The Condensce's genetic material is sweet, with just a hint of saltiness.

You suck the sweetness from Jade's finger, then lick your way down her hand, across her palm, the Condensce's cool bulge forgotten in your hands.

After a few minutes, Jade pulls her hand away and grasps your face, smearing spit and genetic material on one side of your face, and kissing you deeply, chasing the sweetness of the Condensce's genetic material in your mouth.

Your tongue twines with hers, and she tastes like genetic material and Cheetos and woman.

Her hands slide down your face, pushing your hood back as she goes, her mouth following her fingers to taste your jaw, your ear, your neck, your collarbone, and it feels so good.

You tangle your fingers in her hair as she pulls your collar down to kiss the top of your breast, and when your catch the soft white ears on top of her head between your slick fingers, she whines high in the back of her throat and licks your breast.  It's not enough.

The two of you shove each other away to strip down, dresses and stockings and bras and panties flying in a flurry of cloth and desire.

Her Imperial Condescension grabs you by the hips, pulling you into her much larger lap, splaying your legs open on either side of hers, those glorious feelers on her delightfully chilled bulge crawling up your belly, slickly caressing your sternum, the undersides of your breasts, your soft, round belly, the creases under your stomach and around your more than ample thighs, as well as between your thighs, probing your pussy lips, your clitoris, and up into your vagina.

You are honored to be covered in her color, and that adds to the pleasurable tingle gathering under your skin.

Jade, slimmer than you, but heavy with muscle, joins you in Her Imperial Condescension's lap, her mouth attacking your nipples.  The pleasure makes you whimper and whine helplessly.

You return the favor as best you can, palming Jade's smaller breasts, your thumbs flicking against her nipples, causing her to pant and moan around yours, her breath super-heated against your skin.

Jade moves down your body, licking the Empress's genetic material from your skin, as well as the Empress's bulge feelers, causing them all to squirm against your body.  You're close, you're so close, you can taste it, and you grind your hips against the Empress's bulge.

Jade has made it to her knees, and is licking the base of the Empress's bulge, which decides that it wants to take refuge inside your body.  It's too much, too large, and you can't take it all, but it curves inside your body, the top couple sets of feelers sticking out of your body so that Jade can lick them and the Empress's nook at the same time.

The feelers inside of you squirm and twist and one has definitively wrapped itself around your clitoris.  You beg the Empress to let you come, please, please, please, you are so close and you need it so badly.

She does not oblige you, and the feeler slides away to caress Jade's cheek.  You take the hint, grabbing Jade by her fuschia-stained dog ears, and shoving her face into the Empress's nook hard.  You can hear her howl into your Empress's nook, and can watch her jaw work as she attempts to work her tongue ALL the way into your Empress's nook.

It's not gonna work, because there's no way her tongue's long enough, but it's an impressive enough endeavor, because a sudden flood of fuschia drenches the throne and Jade's front, the feelers inside you flailing hard and teasing your mercilessly.

You are on the verge of tears when you drag Jade's fuschia face back up to your mouth, her body squelching against yours as she rejoins you in your Empress's mouth.

She suddenly goes stiff, and you know that the length of your Empress's bulge that couldn't fit into your human nook in now filling Jade's.

The feeler that had been wrapped around your clitoris returns, squeezing and rubbing and in a very short period of time, you orgasm hard.

Unfortunately for you, this does not stop the feeler from continuing to assail your over-sensitized clitoris, because Jade has not come yet, and she is moaning and grinding against you and ohgod, it's too much, you can't take it, please stopstopstopdon'tstopdon'tstop.

You come twice more before Jade joins you, and you can see her squirm uncomfortably as your Empress makes her come again and again, just like you.

You have no idea how long your Empress fucks the two of you, driving you higher and higher with pleasure that just borders on pain, but you do know that you are eventually let out of your Empress's lap to tend to her nook, and it's your turn to lick into her body, to feel the way her internal feelers, much smaller than the ones on her bulge, wiggle against your tongue, your mouth, and as much of your face as Jade can press into your Empress's body with two strong hands in your hair.

When you become aware of yourself again, you are covered in the Batterwitch's nasty fuschia come, and so is Jade.  The two of you are gathering your clothing and putting it on over the mess on your bodies.  She didn't even allow you two to clean up, and her mess has spilled across the floor, staining the underside of her hair, as well as the clothing on the floor.

The Batterwitch lounges in her throne, legs spread wide and clearly sated, while the two of you walk side by side out of the door.

You walk through the halls, past carapaces and, to your great horror, back to the prison.

You go to the cell Jake and Roxy share, and lean your hip against the bars, your stained mouth twisting into a sultry smile.  Jade wraps her arms around you from behind, resting her chin on your shoulder.  Out of the corner of your eye, you can see that her mouth is twisted into a similar smile as your own opens, allowing words you'd never say to spill out.

"Roxy.  Jake.  We just pailed the Empress, and I have to say, it's something you DEFINITELY want to try."


End file.
